Alice's Monologue
by All The Ghost's That Are Never
Summary: what happens when no-one but alice cullen is on msn? read to find out
1. The starting of it all

random monologue i did the other day. changed a few names around so its relevant to twilight. review with what you think.  
leishy

_**

* * *

**_

_**-alice has joined the conversation-**_

_**alice -**_ hey there's no-one on. oh well I'll start a monologue...

_**crazyalice has joined the conversation**_

_**sexyalice has joined the conversation**_

_**crazyalice -**_hi alice

_**sexyalice -**__hey alice_

_**crazyalice -**_how are you?

_**sexyalice -**__good thanks alice you?_

_**crazyalice -**_i'm very well thank you

_**sexyalice -**__did you enjoy james' party last night?_

_**crazyalice -**_why yes i did did you?

_**sexyalice -**__yes i did except for when laurent was being weird and like stroking my hand that was scary_

_**crazyalice -**_i feel your pain literally coz i am you so i feel the same thing as you

_**sexyalice**__**-**__hey you know that weirdo isabella swan?_

_**crazyalice -**_yeah she's such a bitch i hate her so much

_**nicealice has joined the conversation**_

_**nicealice -**_you guys stop being such bitches

_**sexyalice -**__go away alice nobody likes you_

_**crazyalice -**_yeah you're so annoying

_**nicealice -**_whatever just stop bagging bella

_**sexyalice -**__make us_

_**crazyalice -**_yeah make us

_**sexyalice -**__are you copying me?_

_**crazyalice -**_no are you copying me?

_**nicealice -**_wth?

_**sexyalice -**__alice i thought i told you to go away_

_**crazyalice -**_yeah go away

_**sexyalice -**__again with the copying! think for yourself for once!_

_**nicealice -**_you do realise how stupid you guys are?

_**sexyalice -**__would you just piss off already?_

_**nicealice -**_fine

_**nicealice has left the conversation**_

_**sexyalice -**__now where were we? oh yeah. stop copying me_

_**crazyalice -**_how can i im you

_**slutyalice has joined the conversation**_

_**slutyalice -**_** hey guys wats up?**

_**sexyalice -**__alice's copying me thats what's up_

_**crazyalice -**_ur dick!

_**slutyalice -**_** wat the hell that makes no sense**

_**sexyalice -**__its alice she doesn't make sense_

_**crazyalice -**_you guys are so mean im leaving

_**crazyalice has left the conversation**_

_**sexyalice -**__finally. anyway, you know that totally hot babe mike that goes to our school?_

_**slutyalice -**_** of course! he is such a hottie! i just wanna-**

_**sexyalice -**__woah woah woah tmi!_

_**slutyalice -**_** what i wasnt going to say what you think i was. i was gunna say, i just wanna fuck him bad!**

_**sexyalice -**__that's exactly what i thought you were going to say!_

_**slutyalice -**_** oh! well my bad**

_**sexyalice -**__yes alice your bad_

_**nicealice has rejoined the copnversation**_

_**nicealice -**_what have you guys been talking about?

_**sexyalice -**__nothing_

_**slutyalice -**_** nothing. hey did anyone else realise that the computer spelt conversation wrong?**

_**sexyalice -**__wow it did too!_

_**nicealice -**_that's weird i didn't know computers could spell things wrong

_**?? has joined the conversation**_

_**slutyalice -**_** does anyone else feel like they r being watched?**

_**?? -**__muahahahahaha_

_**sexyalice -**__who was that?_

_**slutyalice -**_** stranger danger stranger danger**

_**nicealice -**_im scared so im gunna go

_**nicealice has left the conversation**_

_**sexyalice -**__ me 2_

_**sexyalice has left the conversation**_

_**slutyalice -**_** guys wait for me!**

_**slutyalice has left the conversation**_

_**crazyalice has rejoined the conversation**_

_**crazyalice -**_hey where has everyone go?

_**?? -**__away from me!_

_**crazyalice -**_are you my conscience?

_**?? -**__no! im you!_

_**crazyalice -**_oh hi me!

_**?? -**__urgh! why do i always get stuck with the dumb one's they are the least fun!_

_**crazyalice -**_hey! im not dumb! what's 1+1=?

_**?? -**__im leaving!_

_**?? has left the conversation**_

_**crazyalice -**_i'm gunna go have a bubble bath!

_**crazyalice has left the conversation**_

_**this chat room is now empty**_

_**-edward joins the conversation-**_

_**edward – **_wtf was that?

_**The end**_

* * *

again review please


	2. DISCLAIMER

**I forgot this in the last chapter:**

**this goes for the whole story:**

**I do not own anything to do with twilight even though I wish I did it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer! No copyright infringement intended!**


	3. Joke Gone Bad

this is the next chapter of her monologue thanks to aphrail and all her friends for reading this and telling me what they thought XD!

* * *

**_-alice has joined the conversation-  
-edward has joined the conversation-_**

**_alice-_** _hey edward_

**_edward-_** hi ummm...

_**alice-** what?_

**_edward-_** I'm not sure which alice I'm talking to :P

_**alice-** oh my god you read that?_

**_edward-_** yeah I did

_**alice-** crap_

**_edward-_** I won't tell anyone. yay! bella's back! got to go see ya!

_**alice-** bye ed_

**_-edward has left the conversation-_**

_**alice-** hmmm edward's gone I guess it's time for another ALICE'S MONOLOGUE!_

**_?? has joined the conversation_**

**_sexyalice has joined the conversation_**

_**sexyalice-** ha! we fooled them didn't we?_

_**??-** yeah I can't believe they fell for that!_

**_?? has changed his/her name to jokingalice_**

**_nicealice has joined the conversation_**

**_nicealice-_** hey guys what's...

_**jokingalice-** alice?_

**_nicealice-_** you

_**jokingalice-** what about me?_

**_nicealice-_** do u know what you have done?

_**jokingalice-** it was just a joke_

**_nicealice-_** just a joke? I was so scared that I hid in my wardrobe!

_**sexyalice-** it wasn't that bad alice_

**_nicealice-_** argh!

**_nicealice has left the conversation_**

_**sexyalice-** what's her problem?_

_**jokingalice-** who cares?_

**_crazyalice has joined the conversation_**

**_crazyalice-_** hey everyone! I'm back from my bubble bath...

**_crazyalice has left the conversation_**

_**sexyalice-** great now she's angry at us as well_

_**jokingalice-** well I doubt everyone will be_

**_slutyalice has joined the conversation_**

_**jokingalice-** hey alice!_

**_slutyalice has left the conversation_**

_**sexyalice-** now look what you've done!_

_**jokingalice-** me? it was your idea_

_**sexyalice-** was not!_

_**jokingalice-** yes it was I don't know why I even agreed to it in the first place!_

_**sexyalice-** well I guess that's your fault isn't it?_

_**jokingalice-** oh well they'll get over it_

_**sexyalice-** I'm going to go apologize_

_**jokingalice-** not unless I do first!_

_**sexyalice-** not likely_

**_sexyalice has left the conversation_**

_**jokingalice-** hey! unfair!_

**_jokingalice has left the conversation_**

**_this chat room is now empty_**

**_-edward has joined the conversation-_**

**_edward-_** i really shouldn't leave her alone on msn

**_The end_**

* * *

sorry it's so sort but i ran out of idea's if you have any please review with them!  
leishy


End file.
